Roll 'em
by gyucchi
Summary: Pada suatu malam, Anezaki Mamori yang tak terkalahkan ditundukkan oleh Hiruma Youichi. — hiruma/mamori. au.


_Hanya satu yang dapat menaklukannya_

_Orang yang dijuluki sebagai Queen of Night_

_Hanya satu yang bisa membuatnya terjerat_

_Orang yang dijuluki sebagai King of Poker Face…_

* * *

_**Roll 'em**_

**Chap 1: **Texas Hold 'em

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Genre:** Romance, Mystery

**Written by:** 00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00

**Rate:** T. Why? You'll see.

**Warning:** AU, OOC (apalagi Mamori… ==a), ide pasaran, Dialog less, Mystery ga banget. Bukan Bashing Chara. _Don't Like, Don't Read!_

**For everypeople that waiting for 3.d.p and G.o.D. I had WB for both of them! So, I update this fic… #plak! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, GUYS!**

**Roll 'em ©2010 by M. Gabriella**

* * *

**~00RE00~**

"Baru kali ini ada yang menantangku.

Hm? Kau belum boleh menang,"

**~00RE00~**

* * *

**TEXAS::**

_Home of Poker. Texas. United States of America_. Kali ini kedatangan pendatang dari luar negri lagi. Ah, lebih tepatnya _Clubhouse_ yang kedatangan kali ini.

"_Blackjack_,"

"As you want, _Lady of Nights_,"

Suasana di _Clubhouse_ benar-benar mencekam. Tak seperti biasanya. Yang ramai akan pemain _poker_ dari seluruh negeri. Oh, ada pendatang dari luar juga rupanya. Seperti wanita ini. Pendatang dari negara _Japan_ katanya. Sosok wanita jenjang yang berambut auburn dengan mata sapphire yang memikat. Sosok itulah yang baru saja memesan permainan tadi. Membuat para lelaki menahan napas.

Dia. _Lady of Nights._ Ratu poker tempat ini. Setiap kali datang selalu pulang membawa kemenangan. Tak banyak mengetahui asal-usulnya. Dia luar biasa tertutup. Membuat penjaga rumah _game_ ini bertanya-tanya. Namun, yang satu dan pasti. Penjaga tua bernama Sakaki Doburoku inilah, yang menjadi asal-usul wanita ini. Tak banyak yang kita bisa kuak dari mereka di _chapter_ kali ini.

TINGG!

"_LADY OF NIGHTS WIN JACKPOT!"_

"Kau bermain lagi, Hm?" tanya penjaga rumah alias _bar_ itu pada wanita muda yang sedang duduk dengan kaki berpangku di kaki lainnya yang mulus. Wanita yang sedang duduk di kursi itu menenggak _vodka_ yang tadi ia pesan.

"_You know who I am. I like play,_ Sakaki-_san_," ucap wanita ini lagi. Wanita yang mengundang tatapan banyak pasang mata di rumah _poker_ itu. Eh, belum kubilangkah bahwa ia wanita eksotis?

"Tak berniat kembali?" tanya Doburoku lagi pada _Lady of Nights_ sambil mengelap gelas minuman yang telah dicuci. _Bartender. Can you imagine, that?_

"Untuk apa? Aku tak punya tempat kembali. Dan kau, jangan kau lupakan bahwa kau punya hutang negara," ucap _Lady of Nights_ sarkastik lagi. Kritisi. Ironi.

"Yayaya. Sarkasme seperti biasa. Kuharap kau perlu dikalahkan dalam bakatmu itu sesekali," ucap Doburoku lagi sambil meletakkan gelas kaca tersebut ke tempatnya dan menuju ke sisi lain meja _bar_. Meninggalkan wanita lawan bicaranya sendiri. Menggumam pelan.

"Ya, aku mungkin menunggu saat itu," ujarnya pelan. Tak terdengar sama sekali di rumah yang merangkap _Home of Poker and Home of Club & Bar._

Wanita itu melangkah. Menuju ke sisi lain permainan. Ke sisi permainan _Texas Hold 'em_. Permainan _poker_ tersulit. Namun merupakan kebanggannya. _Bangga_? Ehm, hanya saat-saat pertama ia memainkannya.

"_USD 1.000.000_," ucap wanita itu. Membuat bergidik semua penduduk meja tersebut. Ya, _Lady of Nights_ tak terkalahkan. Menakutkan sejenak. Cukup 0.1 detik untuk memastikan kemenangannya. Baru sebentar permainan dibuka, ia sudah menang. Ya, menang. Membuat banyak pria semakin kagum padanya. Tapi, tak berani membuka seringai. Padanya. Pada wanita yang ditakuti seantero dunia malam.

Ya. Dia. Wanita. Kuat. Tiga kata. Menjadi puncak dari dunia malam telah mengajarkannya sesuatu. Menjadi yang terkuat. Menumbuhkan ketakutan. Membuat orang-orang mengormatinya. Tunduk. Tanpa tanggapan darinya.

Wanita itu keluar. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.00 a.m. Tanda permainan sesungguhnya. Tanda ia harus pergi dari tempat tersebut. Tanda… Tanda ia sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Cukuplah sudah hari ini. Bermain di dunia malam. Dunia yang sebenarnya menyisakan kegelapan abadi relung hatinya. Dunia yang mengajarkannya kekerasan. Kesendirian. Dan… Keputusasaan.

Tanpa wanita ini sadari, seseorang berambut _spike blonde_ mengamatinya dari pintu _Clubhouse_. Tempat ia baru menuntaskan harinya. Tempat ia baru melangkah. Ia. Yang mengamati wanita itu. Pria dengan aura kelam. Dengan jas putih dan kemeja hitam dengan warna celana panjang yang sama. Bersandar di pintu. Melipat tangannya di dada. Sedikit membungkuk dan mengguman.

"Menarik. _Lady of Nights_. Anezaki Mamori… Kekeke! Kita lihat. Apa kau bisa mengalahkan _Mr. Dark Poker_," gumam orang itu. Menunjukkan kekeh setannya. Untuk kemudian melangkah pergi dari _Clubhouse_. Menuju tempat ia melewatkan malamnya.

_[Next Night, Clubhouse]_

Wanita itu lagi. _Lady of Nights_ melangkah masuk ke _Clubhouse_. Dengan syal bulu-bulu angsa putih. Dengan rok mini berwarna hitam. Sepatu_ boots _putih. Ehm, untuk atasan, silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri. Tak mungkin menjelaskannya. _Perfecto_.

Ia masuk. Duduk di tempatnya. Di salah satu sisi bar. Memesan minuman lagi. Kini, bukan dilayani oleh pria tua yang biasanya. Melainkan oleh seekor anjing ganas dengan kalung berduri di lehernya. Membawakan minumannya dengan lincah dan sebuah surat.

"Anjing?" tanyanya heran. Ekspresi yang mungkin hanya ia tampakkan sekali seumur hidupnya.

Wanita ini segera membuka surat tersebut. Surat singkat yang kemudian ia baca dengan tenang.

.

.

"_Good evening, Lady of Nights. I know you're read my letter now. Want to meet me? I'm sure that you're thinking about this fucking letter. Hope you aren't shock because of me. Kekeke! I'm sure that you want to know, who made you drown to this fucking world. Want to meet me? I'm in Texas Hold 'em place now. Ehm, once more. This dog name is Cerberus. Be careful! Ya-Ha!"_

_Regards,_

_Mr. Dark Poker_

_._

_._

Bingung. Penasaran. Memang itulah yang berputar di dalam dirinya. Tak ia tunjukkan di wajah. _Stoic Forever_. Motonya mungkin?Tapi ia ingin tahu, siapa yang berani bersurat kepada ratu malam ini. Namun, yang paling membuatnya penasaran adalah, apakah orang ini mengetahui rahasia terdalamnya? Rahasia tergelapnya. Masa lalunya. Hal yang menjebaknya di dalam dunia ini.

_I'll give you the clue. The first letter is 'R'. Guess what is it!_

Kembali ke wanita ini. Tokoh utama penyimpan misteri. Kuat. Tertutup dengan rapi. Namun tak dapat menutup boks dendam di sudut hatinya. Ah, lebih baik nona ini cepat menuju ke tempat pengirim surat ini. Erh… Siapa namanya? Ah, Mr. Dark poker.

Wanita ini telah tiba di meja pertarungan. Bertemu dengan orang yang menantangnya.

"_So, this is the fucking Lady of Nights_," ucap pemuda yang menantang wanita ini. Membuat seluruh _Clubhouse_ tercengang. _Berani sekali pemuda ini,_ pikir mereka.

"Hn. Mau apa?" jawab wanita ini singkat. Untuk kemudian pemuda di hadapannya mendekatinya perlahan, dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Hingga kini ia telah berada tepat di depan wanita ini. Untuk kemudian mendesah pelah di bahu wanita ini. Mencengangkan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

"Anezaki Mamori. Kau telah tertangkap…" desah kecil sang pemuda asing. Membelalakkan mata wanita yang bergidik merasakan nafas pemuda ini di lehernya.

"K-kau?" tanya Mamori—nama asli wanita ini—geram. Baru kali ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya. Pemuda luar biasa. Tapi ia segera melepaskan pikirannya. Cemas akan diketahui orang banyak. Pemuda inipun kembali ke seberang meja. Untuk kemudian duduk santai dengan seringai kejam. _Well, I can't tell about that._

"Mari bertaruh. Jadilah lawanku di _Texas Hold 'em_ sialan hari ini. Jika kau menang, kau tak 'kan bertemu denganku lagi. Tapi, jika kau kalah… Kau harus menuruti perintahku," ujar pemuda ini lagi pada Mamori. Membuat wanita ini geram. Well, mungkin gadis? Namun, ketenangan menyelamatkannya. Topengnya kembali terpasang sempurna.

"Baik," jawab wanita ini. Menyanggupi tantangan di zona teritorialnya. Namun, kali ini ia tak bertaruh banyak. Firasatnya mengatakan ini tak akan semudah biasanya. Namun, matanya sempat membola. Melihat warna rambut sang pemuda. Pirang. Membuatnya teringat kenangan menyedihkannya dahulu.

Setelah _Lady of Nights_ duduk, ia pun menghadapi _Mr. Dark Poker_ dengan segala trik yang ia bisa. Tak terlalu banyak membantu—memang.

_[Skip Time, After Game]_

Permainan usai. Kalah. Untuk pertama kalinya. Seorang _Lady of Nights_ kalah. Mengejutkan banyak orang di tempat. Membuat sang pemuda di hadapannya menyeringai kecil. Menghadapi tatapan tajam Mamori. Dan sang pemuda kembali ke _mode poker face_ nya.

"Sesuai perjanjian, kau kalah. Aku menang. Kau harus menuruti kemauanku," pecah pemuda ini di balik kesunyian. Mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang seakan berkata '_tinggalkan-tempat-ini-jika-kalian-masih-ingin-hidup' _pada orang-orang yang bergelimpangan di arena. Membuat manusia-manusia tersebut meninggalkan tempat.

"So?" tanya Mamori singkat. Bola matanya memutar dengan malasnya. Namun, ia bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Kau tahu Deimon Devil Bats?" tanya pemuda ini. Membuat Mamori mengernyitkan keningnya. Untuk kemudian mencerna dan matanya kembali membola. Untuk kemudian…

DOR! DOR!

Dua jenis senjata bertemu _Revolver_ dari Mamori dan _AK 47_ dari pemuda asing di hadapannya. Masing-masing meleset. Atau memang sengaja ibuat meleset.

"Kuat. Sesuai harapan," jawab pemuda ini santai. Kembali duduk di kursi pemain. Menunggu reaksi sang _Lady of Nights_—atau melanjutkan sendiri pembicaraan.

"Deimon Devil Bats… Organisasi mafia yang tak diperhitungkan karena lemah. Tak kusangka akan mendatangiku. Di dunia malam," ucap Mamori kemudian. Yang kini telah duduk di kursi pemain, di hadapan lawannya.

"Ya," jawab pemuda ini singkat untuk beranjak dengan cepat hingga tak terlihat lagi di hadapan Mamori. Terlihat mereka saling membenci? Oh, mungkin Mamori akan lebih benci jika…

CLEK!

_AK 47_. Senjata pemuda itu. Kini tertodong di sisi kiri leher Mamori. Membuat wanita itu membeku. Menyadari bahaya. Namun tak kuasa menarik _revolver_ miliknya. Dan pemuda ini memanfaatkan saat ini. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan kembali menggelitik leher Mamori dan mendesahkan nama. Ya, nama.

"Hiruma Youichi," desah pemuda ini. Pelan. Membuat wanita yang ia '_pegang nyawanya'_ itu membelalak. Mengukir seringai lebar di mulut pemuda ini—Hiruma. Membuatnya mendesah lagi. Pelan, namun jelas. Membuat seluruh tubuh _Lady of Nights_ terpaku seluruhnya. Mendengar satu kalimat yang terucap dari pemilik gigi-gigi runcing yang seolah seperti _vampire _yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Bergabunglah dengan Deimon Devil Bats,"

_**~suite~**_

* * *

**A/N: **AMPUNI SAYA! #digetok. Maafkan saya yang melanggar janji! WB membuat ide saya untuk 3.d.p dan G.o.D terkubur! Wuaaa! Padahal 3.d.p dah setengah jalan! Udah ampe pesyen sow Ojou! *digeplak* Ampun! Haddduh! Malaf membikin fic hancur lagii!

.

Hm… Mungkin bsok ga apdet apa-apa. Soalnya mau ambil raport… DOAKAN SAYA SUKSES JUARA 1! #plak! Kalo iya, saya akan apdet. Tapi, tenang. G.o.D dan 3.d.p tahun ni kelar. Ga bakal lama-lama! Dan mungkin ada yang bertanya. MENGAPA FICT INI MENYERUPAI 'THE LAST'? Saya akan menjawab. The Last itu kan musuhnya makhluk-makhluk _sci-fi_ dengan bahasa kerenya 'makhluk gaje'. Di sini musuhnya nyata! NYATA! *hajar*. Saya sudah bilang di _warning_, ide pasaran. Maaf kalo ada yang merasa idenya dipakai. Tapi, sungguh, saya membuatnya 100% murni dari _game_! *Gebuk!* Haha. Judulnya doank. Ga isinya. Wong isinya beda jauh. Yang pernah main _peggle_ pasti tahu. *lempar*

.

Daripada saya makin gaje… MENDING REVIEW YANG BANYAK! RnR fic saya yang 'touch down: THE END' dan 'Old Romeo x Young Juliet' bila berkenan ea!

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
